Socialist Progressive Party
The Socialist Progressive Party, abbreviated as SPP, was a center-left political party created by former Prime Minister Marcus Villanova. Villanova founded the party soon after resigning from the Communist Party on October 3, 2011. He declared he would found his own progressive party. The SPP was a more moderate and pragmatic party than the CPL.nm, dropping many CPL.nm ideological points from the party program. In the week following the party's founding, approximately one fourth of CPL.nm members, including six of the twenty-five MOTCs at the time, joined SPP, including all members from the Villanova family. The SPP, together with the Social Democratic Party and Working Families Party, merged to form the Labour Party just two months later. History The Socialist Progressive Party is a break-away party of the neo-marxist Communist Party. All its members have been a member of the CPL before. Within that party there was a long-time schism between the marxist wing and a more pragmatic group of members. The more moderate government officials lead by PM Marcus Villanova felt no longer capable of cooperating with the radical faction, loyal to party strongman Yuri Medvedev. Villanova announced his departure from the CPL on October 3, 2011. He also made clear he would found a new party, the SPP, later on that month. Villanova's departure from the CPL sparked friction within the ruling coalition. The CPL 'loyalist' faction in Congress, counting 19 members in total, left the government coalition. Medvedev also filed a motion of no-confidence against the Villanova II Government which now only holds 50 out of 100 seats in Congress. The motion never passed as members of the government argued that there have been too much chaos in the past year and it should wait until 2012 for a new government to form, which CPL.nm members agreed with. After the end of the Lovian Civil War, three moderate leftist parties, including the SPP, Social Democratic Party, and Working Families Party, agreed to merge into one party to present a united leftism front. The new Labour Party, replacing the three parties, was officially founded on December 11, 2011. Party views The party's views were modeled after the CPL.nm and British Labour Party. Marcus Villanova had connections with both parties, in the CPL.nm with Yuri and in the Labour Party with former Prime Minister Gordon Brown and Current Opposition leader Ed Miliband. The party mainly focused on Youth and Local issues, mainly progressive and socialist in theme. The party stressed Education funding for free University, Secondary and Primary schooling, and also promoted youth issues like voting age. The party wanted to lower the legal voting age to 16, driving age to 17 and drinking and smoking to 20. Transportation was another major issue within the party, yet not on a national stage. The party believed in the creation of a state run train and bus company, providing affordable mass transportation, and that such a service should be available not only for youth but people of all age. The party strongly believed in states' rights and devolution. The party suggested Congress should stay with the same power, but that the states should also have a power for taxing social rights, and other local levels. The party also strongly believed in action, for things to be set up like a tax system and other things that make a nation run. The party obviously stressed social and economic issues. The party supported all ERA's during their time in congress. The Party was under a vote on certain economic and foreign issues. Members Most members that were MOTCs were friends or family of Marcus Villanova, the chairman. The following MOTCs were members of the party: * Marcus Villanova * Andrew Villanova * Emily Villanova * Ernst Villanova * Joseph Yorn * Steven Robinson See also * 2011 Congress * Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist) * Marcus Villanova Category:Former political party